Honest Trailer - Rampage
Rampage is the 253rd episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell.' '''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies 2018 action movie Rampage ''which was itself based on the 1986 arcade game of the same name. It was published on July 10, 2018 to coincide with the release of the film on home video and Blu-ray. This date also coincided with the theatrical release of The Rock's film ''Skyscraper. It is 3 minutes 31 seconds long. It has been viewed over 1.3 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Rampage on YouTube "If you're looking for a pile of one-liners and CGI gorilla fights held together by duct tape and a likable star, you'll love The Rock's latest city destroying adventure." ~ '''Honest Trailers - Rampage' Script You've seen The Rock fight giant animals ''['Hercules (2014)], 'escape the jungle ''[Jumanji: Welcome To The Jungle], and navigate a crumbling city in a helicopter [San Andreas]. Now, watch The Rock fight giant animals who've escaped the jungle while navigating a crumbling city in a helicopter. Before you see him get chased by a helicopter into a crumbling building ''['Skyscraper']''. Dang, the guy makes so many movies, the Honest Trailer for his last one comes out the same week as his new one. 'Rampage' Based on the 80's arcade game where you slap a button until your giant ape turns into a tiny naked guy, comes a film that's only slightly less ridiculous. With action that feels like it was drawn up by a little kid with a box of crayons and dialogue that feels like it was written by a little kid with a box of crayons. '''Brett Wyden:' "Because all of our research was on that space station." Meet The Rock. He's your everyday, average primatologist/poacher/hunter/ex-Special Forces/former helicopter pilot. When his bro-rilla George gets infected with outer space growth hormone, he'll have to use every skill he learned... communicating with Vin Diesel on the set of Fast 8... The Rock: (to gorilla) "You're sad. It's OK." ...to take down a team of giant monsters, though he could've done it all himself because just like most of his other films, The Rock's character is literally invulnerable. The Rock: (after getting shot) "Well, I think she missed all the vital organs, but, uh, don't jinx it." But no man rampages alone. He'll get help from people like Naomie Harris...'s agent, who somehow convinced her this was a good follow-up to Moonlight, as she plays a scientist who put every animal's DNA into a cocktail shaker just to see what would happen... Dr Kate Caldwell: "We worked with bat DNA." Dr Kate Caldwell: '"The growth rate of a blue whale, the strength of a rhinoceros beetle." '''Dr Kate Caldwell: '"African spider mouse. Its DNA makes it capable of extreme regeneration." ...and Jeffrey Dean Morgan, the government agent who's more down south than a jug of moonshine... '''Harvey Russell: "Hell of a day, huh?" ...twangier than the cast of Deliverance at a Cracker Barrel... Harvey Russell: "Well, well, well, looky here. Stealing the hospital whirlybird." ...and redneckier than a biscuit with gravy served on a Confederate flag hubcap. Harvey Russell: "Thank you for getting this old cowboy off that plane." Aw, Jeffrey, bless your heart, but you're from Seattle. Y'all need to tone it down a little bit. Harvey Russell: "Alright, c'mon, let's git." So if you're looking for a pile of one-liners and CGI gorilla fights held together by duct tape and a likable star, you'll love The Rock's latest city destroying adventure. But if you're looking for logic and depth from the monster punching video game movie, then brother, you're about as dumb as a... Rock ...pair of scissors. Yep, that's totally what I was gonna say. Please don't hurt me. Starring: Rock He Fought a Zoo; Gorilla George of the Jungle; Monster Crikey! She's ready to strike!; leaps at helicopter The Ending to The Grey That We Wanted; Dean Morgan as Harvey Russell Kentucky Fried Negan; gets chomped by monster Deathstroked; Kate Caldwell Dr. Science; and... Woman Falls into Gorilla's Open Mouth Flailin' Actorwoman. for Rampage - Jurassic City. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Jurassic City rips out prison seat and thrashes it against cell walls Hey, The Rock really did teach that gorilla everything he knew! Rock rips out prison seat and uses it to do bicep curls, while Jason Statham watches with lustful jealousy Trivia * Writer Joe Starr, a native of Kentucky, wrote the jokes about Southerners. * This video features the running Alan raptor gag. The raptor can be seen at 1:14 peeking over the top of a building. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other films based on video games like Super Mario Bros., Warcraft, the'' Tomb Raider ''reboot and Mortal Kombat. See''' list of Honest Trailers for more. '''Watch the full commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - Rampage has a 98.3% approval rating on YouTube. Comicbook.com said the Honest Trailer "isn’t too brutal" and was overall "pretty fair" on Rampage. In the same article, Comicbook.com praised Screen Junkies for "taking shots at some of the dialogue written in the film, as well as with Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s overdone Southern drawl." ScreenRant wrote that "The Rock battling giant monsters is an irresistible target for Honest Trailers, who have fun picking over Rampage's various pros and cons....The trailer may poke Rampage for being dumb and lacking logic, but since most of that dumbness is by design it’s hard to really fault it, though it does point out Johnson’s latest offerings involving jungles (Jumanji: Welcome To The Jungle) and cities being destroyed (San Andreas) are starting to bleed together." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell Supervising Producer: Warren Tessler Production Coordinator: Sarah Rivera Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Post-Production Supervisor: Gracie Hartmann Post-Production Coordinator: Carolyn Croce Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * '‘Rampage’ Honest Trailer: A Video Game Movie Held Together by Duct Tape and Dwayne Johnson '- Slashfilm article * 'The Rock’s Rampage Film Gets the Honest Trailer Treatment '- Comicbook.com. article * 'Rampage Honest Trailer: The Rock Battles Monsters, Logic, & Depth '- Screen Rant article * 'An Honest Trailer for Rampage '- Neatorama article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Action Category:Alan raptor Category:2010s Category:Video game movies Category:Season 11 Category:Warner Bros. Category:New Line Cinema